


Clues

by Seblainer



Series: Error In Judgement [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Don finds clues about who's hurting Charlie, at his brother's house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing.

Fandom: Numb3rs  
Title: Clues  
Characters: Don Eppes  
Pairings: None  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Strong Language.  
Summary: Don finds clues about who's hurting Charlie, at his brother's house.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Don, Numb3rs, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 196

*Clues*

It didn't take Don long to get to his brother's house. He had put the siren on, drove double the speed limit and was thankful that he hadn't been pulled over.

He pulled up in front of Charlie's house, killed the siren and engine and exited the Escalade. Don removed his gun from his waist holster and kept it in front of him.

The door to Charlie's house was open and had blood on it. Don walked inside and paused. There was blood on the carpet and other signs of a struggle.

There was a broken lamp, a flipped couch, a bloody hand print on the phone, too. The worst thing, was the trail of blood from the carpet to the door.

Those clues along with the fact that the blood trail ended at the door, made Don freeze. He paused when something else caught his eye.

On the floor near the door were familiar sunglasses, that only one person he knew, wore. Don swore and slipped his gun back into the holster.

He pulled his phone out and pressed 3 on his speed dial. The line rang, was answered and Don said, "What the fuck have you done with Charlie, Granger?"

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
